Quiw
by Talulah-Bear
Summary: When baby Claire forces Quil into a strictly prohibited amusement park visit, his future is decided, and the one thing he cant live without, is stolen away from him forever. Seperation is never easy. Even for a werewolf.
1. Pwease?

**Howdy.**

**So, as odd as it sounds, I got this idea in the shower...I have no idea why, but I did, so I ran with it. This is kind of going to be a preview for my new fic I'm writing featuring everyone's favorite age-deversified couple Quil and Claire. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'll try to get the second part up soon!**

* * *

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No Claire."

"Yes _Quiw._"

"Your mom said no." He shook his head at the stubborn rosy-cheeked three year old in his arms; there really was no way to change her mind. Once she had an idea, she went forward with it…no matter what.

"But, _I_ say _yes._" She folded her pudgy arms across her chest and nodded, as if that made it final.

"Nope. Sorry munchkin, we're gonna have to stay here today."

And then she did it, the one thing he could never say no to. She cried. Not loud and shrieky like most babies, but quiet and sniffely so that no matter what it was, even if all you said no to was another scoop of ice cream, you felt like the worst, dirtiest, scummiest thing on earth.

It was harder for Quil to deal with; that look, the one that made him feel as if he'd hurt her, broken her heart in some way, made him want to shrivel up and die.

"Pwease?" She sniffled and placed one tiny little chubby hand on his big warm chin, opening her brown eyes wider than should have been legal.

Quil exhaled loudly, showing his obvious disapproval; then rolled his eyes with a smile. Claire giggled loudly, wriggling in his arms with excited jitters.

"Fine! I give up! We'll go, but if you tell your mom I'm going to bake you into my lasagna." He pointed one giant finger right at her face to drive home the point; she just squealed louder and patted his nose affectionately.

"Siwwy Quiw."

oOo

The line for amusement park tickets hadn't been long when they'd pulled into the parking lot, but Claire had dragged poor guilty Quil over to the goat pen so she could watch the babies drink from their mommy. Then she'd noticed the baby chickens, running around their pen, chirping loudly over the dull thrum of parking lot traffic, and it had taken Quil almost a half an hour just to convince her that her father wouldn't want one for a "Happy Summer" present. By the time the pair had visited not only the goats and chickens, but the ducks, pigs, ponies and rabbits, the line to get into the actual park was almost three times as long as it had been upon their arrival.

Realizing this, Quil picked up the suddenly angry Claire and stuffed her under one arm and he sprinted, as inconspicuously as possible, towards the steadily growing line. An old couple with their grandchildren eyed him skeptically as he pulled to a stop, just inches away from ramming into their doe-eyed grandson.

"What _are_ you doing to that child?" The woman asked, raising one badly drawn eyebrow.

Quil returned the gesture and pulled Claire from under his arm, tossing her into the air above his head, which was a ways away from the pavement, and caught her as she abandoned the angry façade, giggling into his shoulder.

"Playing." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Right Claire?" He jabbed her lightly in the stomach sending her into another un-controllable fit of giggling.

The woman eyed the hulking teenager and the comparatively fragile little girl, and then turned regretfully around, dragging her grandson in front of her so as to prevent any more near collisions.

The smile quickly fell from Quil's face, even when Claire burrowed her head into his chest, still fighting the urge to laugh. _This _was the reason he never went anywhere with Claire outside of the reservation. People always took one look at the freakishly gigantic dark skinned teenager, holding the pink-laden little girl, and assumed the worst. That Quil was some freaky kidnapper or pedophile that liked _really_ young girls and took them to random places to do away with their innocence.

How could they expect that of him, when the idea pissed him off so much he had to fight the oncoming tremor every time it popped into his head? He tried picturing Claire in the arms of some stranger, scared and weeping with all she had; and his heart stopped.

_Never._ He vowed silently and looked down at the three year old cuddled tightly to his chest.

"Quiw?" She asked suddenly, turning her perfect angel face up to stare into his eyes.

"Yeah baby?" He asked, tugging her jacket back over her shoulder.

"When a' we gon' go inside?" He glanced at the line in front of him and faked a smile.

"Soon baby, real soon."

oOo

"Where's her mom?" a feminine voice interrupted Quil and Claire's animated story telling and a shiver passed up and down Quil's spine. He turned slowly to glare at the source of the disturbance.

"At work." He answered. The implications of the question were obvious enough, but he figured if he beat around the bush she'd leave him alone and forget all about the giant boy and his "daughter."

"Oh," The little blond sighed, brow furrowing. "And you're taking her-"

Quil stuck out his hand to stop her. "She's not mine."

That statement stuck in his throat for all the wrong reasons. He wasn't all that worried about what this curious stranger thought; she had no idea how much Quil loved the little warm bundle in his arms. She would have no idea the kind of commitment he put in every single day just to see her. _She's not mine_, felt like a lie worthy of the devil himself. Quil wouldn't go so far as to say he owned Claire, no, she was definitely her own person, but she was _his._ They would be married some day. They would have kids and grand kids, and they would be happy…but how could this stranger know that?

She saw a twenty something guy holding a little girl. Not eternally bound soul mates.

* * *

**R&R please!**


	2. Icky

**Howdy.**

**Soooo...I'm seriously and terribly sorry for the excruciating wait I've put all you fine readers through, (look at me sounding all professional) but I had finals and a whole lot of crap to deal with sooo...writing took the lower end of my priorities for a while. But I'm back, with a pathetically short chapter, but my story, which is actually Quil and Claire, starting when Claire is about 14, will be up within the next day or two...promise. **

**Till then, love to all you who reviewed...I don't own these two "lovers" they're all Stephenie Meyers. I wish I owned a werewolf. I'd buy it a sparkly collar. :)**

**p.s. Judy doesn't like Quil very much. Just so's you's knows.**

* * *

Claire was green. Sure, Quil was no expert on babies and their color changes; but he was pretty sure _green_ shouldn't be one on the baby spectrum. Maybe he shouldn't have let her go on the Tilt-a-Whirl three times after eating half of his corn dog, but she'd done the turn-a-grown-man-into-a-weeping-pansy sobbing act; so it really wasn't his fault. He hadn't had a choice. 

He hadn't even bothered putting her into her car seat on the drive home, just held her in his lap while he drove with one hand. Maybe it wasn't as safe for her but it sure as hell made him feel better.

"Oh man," he groaned, holding her tiny three year old head in one hand as he dialed her mother's cell phone number, just praying that Judy was in a good mood.

"Quiw, I feew icky." Claire's little voice was weak and raspy and sent his heart into awkward palpatations. _How did you let this happen you idiot!_

"I know Claire Bear, hang on."

He set Claire down in her crib as he scuttled around waiting for her mother to answer.

"Hello?" Judy's voice was high, almost anxious; not a good sign. _Oh crap._

"Hey Judy, it's Quil I uh, have a question." His voice was shaking and he almost kicked himself for it. Why was he so scared of this woman? He was a six foot six _werewolf_, and she was a five foot three mom in a power suit…the odds were in his favor.

In every subject but Claire that is.

"Can it wait? I've got a meeting in five minutes."

"It's Claire," he started, his heart speeding up when he heard her breath catch in her throat. "I think she's sick."

"What. Did. You. Do."


	3. Goodbye

**Mmmk. So I'm not so sure about this one...it may need to be revised or something but we'll see. It's not the best, but at least it's longer. Anyways, thanks to all of you who've reviewed...I like the feedback I'm getting. R&R, I'd like some more.**

**Colds suck. I like pudding. And I only own Judy and Jim...Quil and Claire are all SM's...I wish I had a werewolf.**

* * *

Judy was fuming. Her husbands old Chevy hummed loudly as each mile passed, barely drowning out her grumbling and cursing. She had left Claire, her angel, her youngest child, with Quil, her…babysitter.

She didn't trust the oversized teenager very often, and whenever she did, it was half-heartedly and only because she had no option _but_ to trust him. He was irresponsible. He had an ego the size of an elephant, and he couldn't say no to anything her little girl said. Judy was a horrible mother for leaving Claire with him. Absolutely horrible.

This was the last time he would be trusted.

She glanced at her backseat mirror and smiled, the two angelic faces of her healthy children were perfectly peaceful as they slept, with no knowledge of werewolf suitors or sick siblings.

Yes, her daughters' babysitter was a werewolf. She'd tried talking herself out of that reality hundreds of times in the past year; but the verdict was always the same. The seventeen year old werewolf was in love with her three year old daughter. He wanted to marry her someday, have children and grandchildren…create a family just as she and her husband had done.

Of course, her husband Jim was only three years older than her, not fourteen. Her husband Jim, could deal with the werewolf boyfriend thing for his _three year old daughter_ but Judy was having some trouble accepting it. Claire would never have a chance at a normal life, she would never have a boyfriend – not that Judy wanted to think about that either – because Quil would always be around.

Well not anymore. Judy was putting her foot down on the situation; no matter what the werewolf did.

* * *

"We just went to the fair-"

"Yes, Quil, and that's exactly what I told you not to do. I knew something like this would happen." Judy swept down and lifted her screaming baby girl out of her crib and cradled her to her chest, muttering motherly words of comfort in her tiny ears.

The very large teenager in front of her looked absolutely crushed; his face fell at her cutting words and he looked at his feet. Despite the fact that Judy was over a foot shorter than him, she seemed to tower over him as she glared.

"Quil you were supposed to stay at home while I was in Seattle. You were supposed to watch a few movies with her, and keep her company until her father got home; not take her to a fair and get her sick!"

"I'm sorry." His voice was deeper than its normal husky baritone, riddled with grief and apology. The look on his face wasn't making what she had to do any easier, not one bit easier.

"I'm sorry too Quil."

* * *

She'd been threatening to do it all year long. Every time he messed up, she told him it would be the last time he would see Claire, but he'd always been able to worm his way out of it before. At this point, it didn't look as if his slippery words were going to work this time; Quil had never seen Judy this irritated, and that was not good for him.

She was taking Claire away from him. He couldn't see her, hold her, protect her, or be anywhere near her; and he would go insane. That pull of gravity he felt for her was almost maddening as it was, and he was standing outside her room. The thought of being away from her for any length of time was…painful.

And now he had to say goodbye. He had to go in there and act as though everything was okay, pretend that he would see her the next day; no need to stress out the sick three year old. Forget the fact that it was going to kill him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, forcing something close to a smile on his heavy lips, and turned the door handle.

"Quiw?" Claire was sitting up in her crib, her little eyelids drooping sleepily. Her tiny hands toyed with the frayed edges of her quilt. He just broadened his smile and crossed the nursery in two long strides.

"How you feeling baby?" He asked and leaned down to pluck her out of bed and into his warm arms.

"Good. We go back to the fair?"

"No baby, you have to stay home and get better."

"So we go tomorrow?"

Quil's breath caught in his throat as he answered. "Maybe." Claire smiled and leaned her tiny head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Yes. Tomorrow Quiw."

_How do you say goodbye when you know you'll never be able to let go?_


	4. Claire Bear

**Howdy. (Forgot it last time so multiply by 2 and you'll have your fill of greetings.)**

**So, aparently colds are bad for me, but good for you because, seeing as how I'm completely immobile today, I typed up another chapter for you lovely readers. My reviewers, are even lovlier than my readers. Just so you know. Anyways, this chapter is two years after Judy bans Quil from seeing Claire...And I'm kind of in love with it. I really do like it...Don't ask why. Or, ask why, but do it in a review. Hah. **

**Anyways, R&R, get me a kleenex, and remember that I don't own any of these characters...except Judy...and Jim...and Marie, who is Claire's sister...but other than that...nada.**

_

* * *

This is ridiculous._ Quil shook his head and tried to block out Embry's condescending thoughts. It was _not_ ridiculous…he had to see her. That pull, that gravity, was crushing him now after two years. He could hardly breathe from the pressure; so the way he saw it, it was healthy. Not ridiculous.

_Shut up and tell me if there are any cars coming!_ A brief picture of a dark, empty road clouded his vision and he nodded his head. He was good for a few minutes at least. _Howl if you see them._ He felt Embry's contempt at being ordered around, since technically Embry was higher ranking than Quil was, but he obeyed nonetheless.

Quil focused his thoughts on his human form, and slowly, very slowly, the fuzzy thoughts of his pack faded away, and he was standing naked in the woods. He shook his head – phasing back always left him a little light headed – and pulled the sweat pants from the band around his ankle. They slid on easily; he was ready to go…sort of.

The white house sitting not fifty feet away, seemed to be mocking him, teasing him and declaring it's power over the little girl he so longed to see. Suddenly the packs incredulous thoughts didn't sound so absurd. What if she didn't remember him? What if she was too different, not the same Claire he'd known?

But he was determined to prove them wrong. She would remember him. She would be the same. She would hug him and bury her tiny head in his chest just like she'd done two years before. She was his Claire…she was _still_ his Claire.

With that thought in mind, he jogged to the tree that sat just outside of her window and pulled himself up onto the lowest branch without hesitation. Each passing second sent a pang of worry and excitement into his chest, spurring him forward until finally he had scaled the entire tree, and was staring into the window of his little girl's room.

Claire.

His heart thudded against his rib cage as he reached for the window to pull it upwards, but then he froze. The light flicked on. Something beautiful, and wide eyed, and so much bigger than he'd ever seen her, made his heart stop. Had it really been that long? Could Claire really be five years old now?

She was staring right at him, her dark brown eyes wide with surprise, her hands, still small and chubby with youth, lingered over the lock on the window. Her chest rose and fell quickly, either frightened by the giant man outside her window, or excited to see her long lost babysitter.

Apparently the decision was an easy one for her.

She opened the latch and flung the window open with a wide smile playing at her perfect lips.

"Quil!" She shouted and reached out into the night to grab one of his gigantic hands.

He couldn't believe it. After two years, she still remembered him...and she'd said his name right.

He smiled and stepped through her window carefully, and the gravity lifted from his chest.

Quil could finally breathe.

* * *

"And I'm starting kindergarten next week!" Claire smiled hugely across the kitchen table at Quil, her tiny ineffectual hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. It was silly of him really, to ask her any questions at all; she never stopped talking once she got started. 

Quil had gotten so used to the three year old Claire, the one who called him _Quiw_ and couldn't form more than one intelligible sentence at a time. Apparently she'd learned to talk in the two years since he'd last spoken to her.

"Marie says that my teachers a real meany, but I don't care because my best friend Anna's in the same class as me and she's really funny so I'll just talk to her all the time and then I won't have to pay attention to the teacher so he wont have a chance to be mean."

Her logic was dizzying.

"You'll have to pay attention to the teacher Claire. It's school." He whispered, trying to get the point that they needed to be quiet across. Her older brother and sister were still sleeping upstairs, and he knew for a fact they would tell on him to Judy. He didn't want to deal with her right then.

"Oh I know that, but if I'm talking to Anna while I'm working then I won't get in trouble." She'd taken the hint to be quiet and was now whispering, something Quil was more than happy about.

"Okay Claire Bear, whatever you say." She wrinkled her nose and frowned at him.

"I don't like that." Her little hands balled into fists as she attempted to look menacing. Quil had to fight not to laugh.

"What Claire?"

"Nobody calls me Claire Bear anymore. It's gross." That struck a cord. The day Quil had met Claire, she'd insisted on being called Claire Bear, and nothing else. It had never bothered her before.

"Oh," he sighed and took a swig of his hot chocolate so he wouldn't have to talk anymore. An earsplitting howl broke the silence of the house and Claire jumped straight up in her chair; Quil spit hot chocolate out of his mouth and coughed as quietly as possible.

"What was that?" He was a nineteen year old werewolf. He was six ten and weighed over two hundred pounds, and the thought of leaving made him want to cry; seriously curl up in a ball and sob. The howl meant that Embry had seen Judy and Jim's car on the road less than a mile away. The howl meant that his time with Claire was up; and he couldn't let that happen. Not now, when the weight that had been crushing him for 730 days was non-existent. Not now, when he had her so close, pouring her little five year old soul out to him.

Another howl broke the silence and he resolved himself to a life of crushing pain.

"I have to go Claire."


	5. Lemons

**Howdy.**

**I'm not too sure about this one...I wrote it in about five minutes so please excuse any errors. I'll probably re-do it so don't be surprised if I do. Don't know why but I had the sudden impulse to update...at eleven o'clock at night. Whatever. At least it's an update right? And yes, I realize it's pathetically short. Deal with it.**

**R&R please, make my day. I don't own the pack, they're all SM's...Judy and her rather fickle mind...I do own.**

* * *

"Seth, what the hell are you talking about?" Quil slammed his teeth together in an attempt to control his convulsions and the urge to rip his pack brothers face off. Seth sat across the living room from him, hunched over on the couch with his fingers running through his long hair nervously. Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry sat randomly around the room, all eyes focused on Quil's shaking body. 

"I'm not sure," Seth mumbled, his eyes finally meeting with Quil's for a fraction of a second before shooting to stare at his toes again. "There were moving vans out front and they kept saying the name Burns."

Quil's entire frame shook violently and he had to press his fists into his temples to keep from exploding in Emily's tiny living room.

"Sam have you heard anything about it?" Embry asked the question Quil couldn't manage through his convulsions and Quil shot him a thankful look. Sometimes he was thankful for the fact that his friends knew him so well.

"Emily said she would call as soon as she talked to Judy, but other than that I have nothing."

That did it. A loud screech broke free of Quil's lips and he bolted for the front door before he phased. He just made it out into the freezing rain before the vibrations won over and he exploded, the sound of ripping cloth cutting through the otherwise silent evening.

_

* * *

This can't be happening._ Quil thought as his canine legs raced through the splashing puddles and mud. He could just feel the pull of his other pack mates thoughts, but kept them out of his own, thankful for the seclusion for once. _Claire can't leave me. Not now, not now. Why would Judy do this? Why would she take her away from me like that? _

Something jabbed at the walls he'd built around his mind and this time he didn't have the strength to fight it.

_Quil, Emily just called._ Sam's voice reverberated through his head and his stomach plummeted to his tail. Dread filled his entire body – which was quite an accomplishment; Quil was quite large – and he was almost sick with the fear.

_Are they moving?_ He asked. Even his minds voice was hoarse.

_Judy wants to talk to you._

_And what, squeeze lemons in my eyes?_

_Meet me at their house. I'll bring you clothes._ Quil would have disagreed; he wanted to stay a wolf, to keep running until all thoughts of human existence were pushed from his mind. He'd thought Jacob was crazy when he ran away; now he saw the reasoning behind it.

But Sam hadn't asked politely, he'd ordered, and Quil couldn't ignore a direct order, no matter how badly he wanted to.

_Fine._


	6. My Claire

**Howdy all! So I am in a fantastical mood today because it is my birthday! AAH! Okay, so this isn't the happiest birthday chapter in the world but hey, it's a present from me to you and I hope you enjoy it...or at the very least get some emotion from it. I sure did. **

**Don't own them. Want a werewolf with a sparkly collar and birthday cake. Yes. R&R prrrease?**

* * *

The silence was deafening. Every second that passed without a word sent waves of pain throughout Quil's body that were worse than anything he'd ever felt. His insides were on fire, his skin was as cold as ice, and his heart had stopped beating. No, scratch that. His heart had disappeared completely, evaporated into nothingness along with his soul and reason for being.

_Claire.

* * *

_

Why wouldn't he move? She'd been staring at him for a good five minutes, and the indestructible teenager hadn't so much as flinched; Judy wasn't even sure if he was breathing. His eyes were deep and black with sorrow, hurting, pained. He stared over her right shoulder, unable or unwilling to meet her eyes; and she was thankful for that, if nothing else. Because she knew one thing, and that was if that boy, that teenager who loved her daughter with everything he had looked her in the eyes, her resolve would crumble. Every reason she had for doing this would disappear into thin air, and nothing would change. But she had to do it. She had to keep her little girl safe.

_Claire.

* * *

_

His lungs were screaming at him, shrill and terrified cries of horror as they longed for oxygen, but he couldn't find the strength to breathe. He couldn't find the strength to think or move as this pain took over him, washing over his entire body like the merciless waves of the ocean. Would it ever end?

Stab. Every reason he had for existing was gone.

Stab. Nothing was holding him together.

Stab. His universe had shifted without any fight; disappeared from under his feet and left him to die, dry and begging for help.

_Claire.

* * *

_

Finally a response! He had finally moved, made some indication that he had heard the words that had only just been streaming from her mouth, cutting him deeper and deeper with every consonant. A single glistening tear rolled down his dark cheek and splashed onto the cold white floors of Judy Burns' now very empty kitchen.

_He was crying._ Quil, her babysitter, the loud, egotistical, irresponsible teenager, _Quil_ was crying because of her. She felt her resolve waver for a fraction of a second before it stiffened back into the solid wall she'd worked her entire life to build. Her decision was made, and it was final. It was for Claire's own good, she would have her own life now. She would be free to make mistakes and have fun, get in trouble and cause mayhem; she wouldn't be guarded from the experiences of adolescence.

_Am I crazy for this? What sane mother would take her daughter away from constant safety?_

But she knew the answer before her mind could form the question. Judy didn't want to believe in werewolves and vampires. She didn't want her children and grandchildren to grow up in that kind of a world, and quite frankly she didn't want to be in that kind of a world either. So she would run away from it under the cloak of her daughter's innocence.

_Claire.

* * *

_

_Claire. My Claire._

"Goodbye."


	7. FistFly Reaction

**Howdy. So, this chapter is not...great. I mean I like it...kind of, but it's just not what I wanted. But I felt guilty, (thanks to my little sister) for not updating in a while, so I decided to pop out another one. I'm glad to hear that that last chapter got the right emotions out of you, and hopefully this one will too. I WILL come back and edit this one later, but right now I'm just happy to be updating, so it might stay this way for a while.**

**Anyways...I don't own the Quileute boys, or Claire, but I do own Judy...and whatever the dad's name is. (I'm too lazy to go back and look.) Pleeease review, I'd like at least five before I update, but that's just a guesstimate, and I'll probably update before that, since ya know, I'm feeling guilty and all.**

**Oh yeah, and the beginning...and probably alot of it...might be a little confusing, but bare with me. There is a method to my madness, I promise.**

He was dying

He was dying. Someone had reached down his throat with a red-hot poker, scrambled his insides together and poured them out onto a sidewalk somewhere for millions of people to trample over. Every nerve, cell and atom in his body ached, longed for that one person; that damn little girl that had accidentally savagely murdered him.

But there was hope. That freaking ray of light at the end of the tunnel had started to shine, and with every second it grew brighter, fueling Quil's breaths, his heart beats…keeping him alive, if only for a moment. That light had music, soft sweet melodies, sung by the softest voice his ears had ever heard.

She was singing to him. The dark silhouette that beckoned him forward, the only relief from the blinding light, sang; her perfect voice reverberating painlessly around his head. Was this heaven? Who was this beautiful woman, shrouded in shadow but still the most glorious thing he had ever seen?

As the light grew brighter the singing grew louder, as did the pleasure he felt. The soft shade cast from the woman's radiant body soothed his every ache and pain; chased away every fear and bad thought, leaving only those sensations he had when he was with _her._

Quil felt his lips pull up into a smile; an expression his dark features hadn't held for almost three months. This angel serenading him had stepped from her shadow, the intense light fading as she did, leaving only her dark skinned body behind.

Her hair fell down to her shoulder blades, perfectly straight and shining as if the light had not left. Her smile mirrored his own, her lips just the right shade of pink and just the right size. He wanted to taste them; to feel them moving with his. To feel her body in his arms, her warmth calming his nerves.

The angel's perfect lips parted only slightly, and he waited for her to speak; holding his breath until she did, uttering one single word that would haunt him for eternity.

"_Quil."_

"Wake up man."

"Is he alive?"

"He's breathing dumb ass, of course he's alive."

"Shut your mouth…Quil wake up!"

Quil's hand shot out instinctively and his fist met flesh, smacking loudly and echoing around his empty room.

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

He cracked one eye open to squint at his victim and smiled.

"Sorry Embry. Knee-Jerk reaction."

"More like Fist-Fly reaction dude. Nice aim." Jacob laughed and bounced onto the side of Quil's bed, winking at him while Embry whimpered. "Very nice aim."

Quil was fighting a losing battle with his eyelids, and had already lost the battle in his mind. _What the hell was that dream about?_

He had only two answers, and neither one made him any happier. One: he was going crazy and the entire season of Twilight Zone he'd watched the previous week had finally caught up to him, or two: he was now capable of dreaming up beautiful women that sounded too much, and looked too much like the girl he'd been trying to forget for half a year.

"Have you ever taken singing lessons Quil?" A new voice asked from the corner of the room, and Quil's stomach plummeted. Sam was in his room? What had he done wrong now?

"Um…no. Why?" A million old mob movies were running through his mind as he tried to discover why the hell Sam Uley was sitting in his room, smirking at him. Didn't they always call tattling "singing" in the mafia?

"Because you were just trying to serenade Jacob." Confusion bubbled through Quil's sleep coated mind. He had been expecting Sam to say something about sleeping with the fishes.

"I was…what?"

Jacob leapt off of the bed, the springs protesting loudly underneath him and making Quil's head bounce against the headboard.

"You sang me a lullaby Quil. I mean I love you and everything, but that goes _way_ past my barriers for man to man." Jake laughed and glanced over at Embry who was still pouting over his swollen lip.

"What was it again?" He asked the pouter, and then his face lit up with realization.

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep,

pretty baby,

Do not cry,

And I'll sing you a lullaby." He sang and pranced around the room, trying to get Quil to laugh. It had been such a long time since any of them had heard the real thing.

But their dried up friend was too busy trying not to puke to laugh.

_The lullaby._ He realized. _The lullaby I used to sing Claire._ The glowing woman had been singing it in his dream…the glowing woman was Claire.

His heart ached at the memory his subconscious had pulled out from the dusty files in the back of his mind. His Claire.

_My Claire._

Jacob stopped then, seeing the look on Quil's face.

"Quil?" Embry asked, finally over his injury. "Are you okay, you look like you're going to be sick."

Quil's throat was suddenly too dry. He could barely choke out the word. "Claire." He coughed, and all three of his brothers shared a look of understanding.

"That's kind of why we're here Quil." Jacob sighed and took his place back on the edge of the bed. "Emily got a call from Judy today." He looked to Sam to fill in the blanks, and the alpha quickly obliged.

"Apparently Judy hates California more than you." He started, not sure how Quil was going to react to the news. "They're moving back. But they're going to stay with us for a while, here in La Push before Judy decides if you're trustworthy again."

His hands started shaking first. Sam Embry and Jacob shared an alarmed glance as they watched their brother fall to pieces.

**R&R...please...and I still haven't gotten my damn werewolf with the sparkly collar. pouts.**


	8. Door Jam

**Howdy. Muahahahahaha! I have done it! I updated before I said I would! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! blushes. Ehem. Well, that was fun. Sooo onto the good stuff. Well, this chapter isn't very long, I know. But...you'll have to deal with it. Because I am the authoress, and what I say goes. Yes. Anyways, read, review, enjoy...and give me the damn sparkly werewolf with the collar. Again, because I say so. This authors note is very nearly done, so unless you want to read my "thank you's" just go down and save yourself the time.**

**THANK YOU! To all who have reviewed, and all who have read without reviewing. (Cough cough.) I have been favorited by so many of you lovely lovely readers, and it really makes me smile. :) see. smiles. I would also like to mention, that _Quiw_ has been added to FOUR count 'em FOUR C2 communities, and THAT really REALLY makes me smile. Yes. (See above smiley for smiley quota.) Anyways...Remember what I said about my hoarding of reviews, and please help me hoarde.**

**:)**

* * *

"Sam, how long has he been like that?"

"A few hours."

"Well have you tried talking to him?"

"All he says is 'she's coming home.'"

"Did you try moving him?"

"He punched me."

Quil felt the soft hand on his exposed shoulder, but didn't bother looking up. He knew it was Emily without visual confirmation.

"Quil?" She asked quietly, her scarred face popping into his line of vision before he could look away. "Are you alright?"

He could tell by the innocent look on her face that she hadn't meant to confuse him, but that question was far too complex for him to process with his clouded mind. Was he alright? The very center of his universe was returning from its extended vacation, and returning his heart with her arrival. Claire. His girl. His best friend, the highlight of his world was coming home, (though this also meant that Judy would have to return – and he had the strongest impulse to rip her throat out after what she'd done to him – but that wasn't something he wanted to dwell on.)

Quil was better than alright. He was ecstatic, elated, overjoyed. He felt as though he were going to explode – and for none of the usual reasons. His life had just been thrown back into balance…but he had a problem.

Talking to Emily on the phone, Judy had refused to say whether or not Quil would have visiting rights. And it was driving him mad.

Knowing that conniving little dictator-mom that Claire had, she would deny him the chance to be put back together, and torture him with her presence. She would bring Claire with her every time she went to Emily's, forcing Quil to leave. She would carry her everywhere, and he would have to play hide and go seek if he wanted to even glance at the little girl's exquisite little ringlets.

Or, if she was feeling merciful – and if Quil could suck up enough – he would be able to see her; but there would be conditions. Probably something ridiculous like no contact or speaking. This was Judy Burns, attorney at law. Determined, ruthless and fierce, Quil was quite certain she hadn't lost a single case since her graduation from law school, simply because of her infallible ability to intimidate even the toughest of judges.

He had some heavy arguing in front of him, and he knew it.

But he was prepared; and just as god-damned determined as she was.

He just had to focus on not crying, exploding, or screaming. Then again, he wasn't so sure he had much of an argument at all.

"_Well, you see Mrs. Burns, you have to let me visit your daughter because, well, I turn into a giant wolf and you're little baby is my soul mate. Don't worry, I wont hurt her. What happened to your sister only happens every once and a while; but I would never hurt her. Pinky promise."_

Yeah. He was sure that would go over _real_ well.

"Quil?"

"Huh?" He jumped as Emily's hand clapped onto his shoulder again.

"Are you alright?"

Again with the tough question. He'd just have to answer as honestly as he could. "I don't know."

"Well…could you at least move?"

"What?"

"You've been blocking our front door for three hours Quil."


	9. She's Home

**Howdy. So, I pretty much rock. Two updates in one night...how rad is that? Anyways, this chapter's just kind of...tense. I wanted to show how nervous and anxious Quil was to finally have Claire home, and that was kind of the whole purpose. I'm still sticking by my editing plan, because...this one is going to need it. Anyways, read, review and help me hoarde...have a nice night, hope tomorrow is awesome for you. Peace. Out.**

**Oh yeah...I don't own Quil and Claire, or Emily...or any of the Quileute werewolves...they're all Stephenie Meyer's...everybody else is mine.**

**:)**

* * *

"But Jim! I don't wanna move back. We just got here and I like my teacher and my sand box and my room. You could go if you want to, but I'm staying."

Jim just rolled his eyes and stuffed another still unpacked box into the back of their new moving van. He was used to Claire calling him by his first name instead of "Dad." Both of his other children had done it, and it had been no surprise when his youngest had picked up the habit. It _had _been a surprise when she called his wife by her first name. Judy hadn't enjoyed that much.

But she could live with it, he decided with a nod. If he could pack up his entire house – again – while his wife wrestled with the idea of a restraining order…she could have another person call her Judy. Even if it was their six year old daughter.

Six months, and too many arguments after leaving La Push, they were going back. He had grown used to his wife's fickle mind, but gas prices were just too high to be making this many trips back and forth. Counting moving from the Makah reservation down to the Quileute, moving to Oregon, and now moving back up to La Push, the Burns Family had moved three times in a period of two years; and he wasn't even in the army anymore.

Jim was done. If Judy wanted to move again, she would have to go alone.

"Well we have to move Claire, and you can't stay here alone honey. Talk to your mother if you want an explanation."

The first grader cocked her pig tailed-head to the side, blinked her big brown eyes a few times, and then turned on her heels and stomped down the hall.

"Judy!" She screamed and Jim flinched. That little girl had too much of her mother in her; stubborn as hell and proud of it.

* * *

Every tick of the clock stabbed into Quil's throat; he could hardly breathe.

"What time did she say?" He asked impatiently, tapping his foot disjointedly on the linoleum of Emily's kitchen. The scarred hostess just smiled and shook her head. She jammed a marinara-covered wooden spoon into Quil's mouth and waited for him to swallow before pulling it out.

"What do you think?"

"Needs salt." He snapped and hopped to his feet. Had Judy said three or three-thirty? Either way they were running late and it was pulling on what was left of Quil's patience. How damn long did it take to drive _one_ mile? The reservation wasn't exactly gigantic; it shouldn't have taken that long.

"What if they decided not to come?" He asked, twitching his way into the small living room and collapsing onto the couch next to Embry – who had left the kitchen to escape the aggravating tapping of Quil's foot – with a sigh.

"Then I guess you're screwed man." Embry groaned. Quil was being beyond annoying with his restless bouncing and worrying. Embry couldn't wait for Claire to get there; he wanted his friend back.

"They called from Port Angeles twenty minutes ago Quil; give them some time and leave poor Embry alone. He's had enough of your wining and so have the rest of us." Paul's voice came from the floor where he was laying with his long legs propped up on the back of the couch, his feet sticking in-between Quil and Embry's heads.

"I am not whining." Quil muttered and pushed the feet away from his nose. They smelled like wet dog.

"You ran Jacob out of the house dude."

"Jake's just moody."

Paul rolled his eyes and leapt to his feet, his head almost grazing the ceiling.

"Yeah, you'd be moody too if you had some idiot whining constantly in your ear." His hand shot out and smacked Quil in the back of the head.

"Oh! Look who's talking 'Mr. I-hate-being-a-werewolf.' Just shut your mouth and go find something to destroy."

"How's your face sound?"

The boys were nose to nose, voices getting louder and louder with every thrown insult.

Embry didn't even bother separating them; all that would do was piss them off more. He was a good fighter, but two werewolves at once was suicide.

"Boys!" Emily scolded from the kitchen. "Stop your fighting right now…or at least take it outside. You've broken enough coffee tables in this house to fill England." She rolled her eyes and then paused, pointing her spoon out the window. "Quil, I believe _that_ is what you've been waiting for."

A blue SUV pulled up into the tiny driveway, followed by a much larger moving van with a disgruntled looking driver. Quil felt his heart leap into his throat.

Claire was here. She was finally home.


	10. Free the Teddy Bear

**Howdy! Okay all, this thing is coming to a close. But fear not dear readers, more to come. This is not the last chapter of Quiw, though the next one will be. I hope it's alright...and...cool. Judy goes through some pretty intence realizations here, so pay attention. I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter. :). Once again my pets, read, review, be merry. (Special emphesis on the _review_ part. My collection is getting bigger, but I'd still like more :) ) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own: Judy, Jim, Marie, Daniel, Claire's sandbox, and the poor teddy bear. Everything else is Stephenie Meyers. :)**

* * *

Everything moved in slow motion

Everything moved in slow motion. First Marie and Daniel leapt out of the backseat, screaming at Emily and rushing over to hug their aunt. Jim came next, followed by a tight lipped Judy, who held the same detached look on her face even while hugging her sister and brother-in-law.

Quil noticed these people and their actions, but paid no attention to them. He only had eyes for the pig-tailed little girl trying to tug her teddy bear's leg free of the car door where her sister had slammed it. He wanted more than anything to run to her; to lift her tiny body into his protecting arms and never let go. But he was very aware of her glaring mother not far away from he stood; and she was making him nervous.

Even if Judy was going to allow Quil visiting rights, he knew she would flip her lid if he touched her before she okayed it.

He had been without Claire for two and a half years, (not counting their all too brief encounter before his banishment.) and every day had been too long, too lonely, and way too difficult for one wolf to handle. But now he could see her, know for sure that she was safe, and he was bursting with happiness.

Already the weight was lifting from his chest; so he was sure that he could wait a few more minutes, hours, days, whatever it took to prove to Judy that he really was trustworthy. He could do it now with Claire home; anything.

* * *

Quil looked terrible. His hair was disheveled and his eyes seemed sunken in, darker than his chocolate eyes had ever been before.

It was with an aching heart that Judy realized that she was the reason for his gaunt appearance. Her fears, however irrational, were the reason Quil's face had been so miserable when she had arrived. And she didn't like it.

So she put on her lawyer face in front of him, to hide away any remorse left in her system.

"Never let 'em see you sweat," had been her mantra since grade school, and she never intended to. Especially not in front of her daughter's babysitter.

The tough lawyer hugged her sister, kissing hr un-scarred cheek softly and swapping a few pleasant words of thanks for her hospitality before she hesitantly let go and turned to her brother-in-law.

Sam hugged her and put on a fake smile that would have fooled a better lawyer than Judy. He was a very good actor, sincerely polite – no one would ever suspect him of being a werewolf – and he played the part of pleased family member well. Judy saw through it though, and that ruined his act.

The honest truth was that Sam was furious with her. According to Emily, the wolves could hear one another's thoughts and feel each others emotions; so he had not only seen the damage Claire's absence was having on Quil, but heard and felt it too.

And now, because of this most recent move, Sam wasn't the only one angry with her. Jim was tired of re-locating, Claire missed her sandbox, Daniel hated Washington, and Marie was just plain angry with her mother. (Because nobody wanted to switch schools half-way through sixth grade, it was "like the worst thing in the world.")

Judy was getting angry again just thinking of her mutinous family, but the anger was quickly replaced with sorrow when she caught the look in Quil's eye.

He had missed Claire so much, that was painfully obvious. Emily had said that imprinting was like love at first sight, only about a thousand times stronger. Once you imprinted on someone, that one other person was everything; the only thing keeping you alive and sane.

Quil had imprinted on her daughter, her little baby girl. So, to protect her, Judy had separated them. She had hoped that if he couldn't see her, this _imprinting_ thing would go away and both parties would benefit from the separation.

She could see now how very, very wrong she had been.

Quil still needed Claire as much as he had when he first laid eyes on her. It hadn't gotten any better; just more painful.

His fingers twitched now rhythmically, itching to help Claire free her teddy bear from the car door she assumed, and the carefully constructed lawyers face she had on was wiped away by a smile.

Would it really be so bad to have an extra pair of eyes watching out for her daughter? Falling in love had never been considered fatal or dangerous in her eyes, so why should this furry-babysitter be any exception to the rule?

"Quil,' she said, and was surprised to hear the compassion in her voice.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and Judy was suddenly aware of the fact that the last thing she'd said to him had broken his heart. She re-deployed the smile from earlier and pointed towards her struggling daughter.

"You can go talk to her if you'd like."


	11. Mr Rodolfus Moneybags

**Howdy!**

**Sniffle. I can't believe that it's over…well…kind of. **_**Quiw**_** is over, but my version of these two lover's story isn't done yet. I have two projects planned right now (possibly three) one with my sister, and one, which is the continuation of **_**Quiw**_**. I'm sooooo very thankful to all you reviewers, readers, alerters and favoriters. (And yes I am aware that most of those aren't even words.) You really do make me happy; you're what keeps me writing. I hope I can squeeze a review out of all you non-reviewers, but if not, thanks for reading anyways. **

**So, some loose ends I feel need to be tied up. First of all, I'm glad that some of you are starting to see Judy as a human being as opposed to the devil. I don't want you to love her completely, because she is kind of a bitch, but she is **_**only**_** human, so she's entitled to her mistakes. SECOND of all, pay attention to what Claire is doing in this chapter, and her tendencies. Mmk. THIRD, this chapter was supposed to be a little more serious, but I'm in an amazing mood so it's a lot funnier than I had planned. Hardy har-har. :) Oh...and this one's rather longish. Just as a sort of...finale type thing. I guess.**

**(Hah. I'd just like to point out that **_**turd**_** is not in my computer's dictionary. Apparently I spelled it wrong. :)****)**

**Look for the next story from me soon! (Title is still under construction.)**

**And now, without further ado, I give you: The last chapter of **_**Quiw**_**!**

**Arrivederci.**

* * *

_Would he like to go talk to her? Oh, he'd only been dreaming about her since she was two, he'd woken up screaming over nightmares in which she'd been hurt, he'd held her hand for her first hair cut, helped her pick out a new stroller, taken her to the zoo for her birthday, and then had her ripped away from him without any warning. He would have died to protect her, but talk to her? Nah, he was okay._

Quil was over there before Judy could finish her sentence. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her upwards into his chest. She squealed excitedly as she was lifted through the air; his tug had freed her teddy bear.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he smiled down at her perfect face. She was really home…_really home._ He was holding her and he could see her before him, giggling and squealing his name. He had missed this.

Behind him, his friends shared a glance; Quil was smiling. Not a fake-cheesy-broken smile, an actual smile. One of his famous cheek-cracking grins. Watching this, their faces began to mirror his. Quil was back to life.

Claire held her teddy by the ear and cocked her head to the side, pigtails bouncing and eyes widening.

"Why are you crying Quil?" She asked and his heart almost shattered at the sound of concern in her voice. She was just too perfect.

"I'm not sure Claire." He answered, his voice was shaking from the excitement.

Claire furrowed her brow and reached up to brush a tear off of his cheek.

"Oh…do you want a band-aid? Danny says band-aids fix everything."

Quil was so happy, he would have taken a cat turd if she'd given it to him.

"Sure Claire, a band-aid might help."

What happened next, was beyond un-expected.

"JIM!" Claire shouted in a voice that betrayed her size. "Quil needs a band-aid!"

_And a hearing aid._ He thought, and his smile widened impossibly. It was good to be back.

* * *

Inside, the atmosphere was quite different.

"You _can not_ take that little girl away from him again Judy. It almost killed him last time." Sam's voice was dripping with pent up hostility; it took all the control he had to not explode into a wolf right there.

_I'll save that for negotiations._ He thought dryly. Dark humor was the only humor he had left in him after fixing Quil _and_ Jacob _and_ Leah. Werewolves, he had decided, were depressing.

Across the table Judy sat with her eyes fixed on his knee caps – which were annoyingly close to her eye level – trying not to look guilty but feeling as though she'd committed a felony. She'd never been on this side of an argument before; it was unsettling. She wanted the upper-hand back.

"Sam!" Emily scolded next to her eyes locked with the suddenly innocent looking werewolf. "Be nice." She ordered, and he shot his wife a sheepish grin.

Judy smiled. She was proud that her baby sister had her man whipped into shape. ( She forced all dog-training jokes out of her mind, but it didn't last long.) Of course, the man _had_ imprinted on her, so Judy wasn't going to give her too much credit.

"My point is," Sam continued. "That Quil _needs_ her; just like I need Emily." The couple shared a look that made Judy jealous. Her husband hadn't looked at her like that since their honeymoon. "It's like oxygen. We can't live without our imprints. Claire _has_ to stay here…Quil will probably just follow you wherever you end up anyways."

Judy pulled her gaze off of Sam's knee caps to stare him in the eye.

"I have no intention of leaving Sam. In fact, we passed a house on the way in that was for sale. Jim seemed to like it well enough."

"Oh," Emily tuned in. "That's the Ewell's house. Nice people. Their only daughter just left for college and they seem to think the house is too big for only two people."

And so the conversation continued with no more talk of leaving or broken hearts.

* * *

After being told about one-hundred times that he was "doing it all wrong," Quil had given up on coloring Cinderella's dress and handed the crayons over to Claire, who was now happily shading it a nice pumpkin-orange.

He smiled at the little girl who had Mr. Rodolfus Moneybags (her highly named teddy bear) stuffed between her knees.

As much as he hated to leave her sight, Quil had some business to attend to.

"Marie?" he asked and motioned the twelve year old to his side.

"What?"

"Could you watch Claire for a minute? I uh – have to go to the bathrrom."

"Whatever."

"Thanks."

He ruffled Claire's hair as he passed, but she didn't seem to notice at all. She was too absorbed in her world of orange Cinderella's to notice anything else.

Quil could hear Sam's laughter coming from the living room, so he let his feet lead him that way; his heart and everything else still on the front lawn with Claire.

"Hey Quil." Sam greeted joyously and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "How's the munchkin?"

"Bossy and possibly color blind." Quil joked and reveled at the feeling. It felt great to laugh again.

"Judy was just telling us how Claire loves crazy colors." Emily said with a proud smile on her face. She loved kids.

Quil's eyes trailed over to the stern lawyer…who no longer looked so…lawyer-ish. Her laugh lines were more prominent now than he'd ever seen them. When she laughed, he could see more of Claire in her. They both had the same shaped mouth and nose, the same hair and body type; but he'd never noticed just how much they looked alike before.

"She dresses herself and does her own hair in the morning. Won't let _me_ touch her of course, but her father is allowed to help." She was in a better mood than Quil had ever seen her; he liked this side of Judy.

"I believe it." He agreed awkwardly. "Judy," he started, and had to steady himself before he could continue. "Thank you so much…for bringing her back. You have no…idea how much it means to me."

Judy nodded and smiled once again. "We're glad to be back Quil." That was all the proof he needed. They were staying.

His heart was soaring. And then it crashed as Sam pulled him out of the room and sat him down in the kitchen.

"There are…conditions Quil." Sam cautioned. The air was sucked out of Quil's lungs. Here it was, the ultimatum. No talking or touching or breathing or living…just when he was happy again.

"Woah, easy buddy." Sam laughed and shook his shoulders. "You just can't tell her about us until she's sixteen, and nothing…drastic until eighteen. Think you can handle that brother?"

His lungs were re-inflated. He gazed out the window at the place in the grass where Claire was laying, a focused look on her face.

"I can do anything you want, as long as Claire's here."

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Oh yeah, about the part where it says Sam fixed Quil, Jacob, and Leah…you'll hear more about that in the sequel. And the project I'm working on with my sister. Yes.**


	12. Authors Note: Sequel

Howdy all

Howdy all.

Soo, the first chapter of the sequel is up, go check it out if you want.

Please do, that would totally rock my shoes.




End file.
